Breaking the Bounds of Reality
by XxmidnightheartxX
Summary: It is a yaoi story with mpreg. If you don't like don't read. Please R&R. Somehow half the organization got pregnant, but how? In this story they go through their pregnancies while trying to figure out how it happened to them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and no profit is herein obtained from this story.

Warnings: This story contains yaoi and mpreg, if you don't like please don't read and then flame me. It also contains quite a bit of craziness and heterosexual pairing of Xaldin/Larxene. AU and OOC.

Pairings: Xemnas/Saïx, Xaldin/Larxene, Xigbar/Luxord, Marluxia/Vexen, AkuRoku, Lexaeus/Zexion, and Xigbar/Demyx.

Rating: M

Breaking The Bounds of Reality

Chapter 1: It Begins

It was the time for the Organization XIII to have their annual or monthly check-up, only because Xemnas had a tendency to send them each to Vexen's lab randomly for check-ups. The first to go to get checked was of course the Superior. "Okay, Xemnas you are perfectly healthy" said Vexen. After getting a clean bill of health, Xemnas took his leave. After Xemnas left, Xigbar came for his check-up. Vexen examined Xigbar and found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well other than the missing eye you are fine" said Vexen. Xigbar then started to take his leave, when he started to stare at a weird-looking vial of something glowing pink and orange. "Xigbar, GET OUT NOW" yelled Vexen. After Vexen yelled at him, Xigbar warped out of the lab. Right after that Xaldin came in for his check-up. Vexen then did necessary procedures.

"Well, Xaldin you are healthy" stated Vexen. After Xaldin left, it was time for Vexen's check-up. However Vexen had a strange feeling in his gut because he knew he and quite a few other members had been sick, so he feared for the worst. "Oh well, here goes nothing" Vexen said to himself as he did the medical tests on himself. What Vexen had found out boggled his sleep-deprived mind. Vexen was glad no one was around to find out what his test had said, in fact it confused him, how was it possible? The truth is he had no idea. At least it was lunch, but he had odd craving for carrots and chocolate, now he was thinking what his test was reality.

"So, Vexen how are the members doing?" asked Xemnas. "Well Xemnas I have not tested all the members, but I can tell you the first three are healthy, and I'm awaiting my results" said Vexen. Vexen had lied about himself, only because he didn't want others to know. In the middle of lunch Axel threw a piece of apple pie at Demyx, and Roxas threw fries at Axel.

"Thanks for the fries love" said Axel with a grin on his face, and half of the Organization started snickering.

"I want pizza topped with strawberries" Demyx blurted out. "Okay, that is just weird" stated a disgusted looking Axel. _"Well at least I'm not the only one craving weird food" _thought Vexen. "Okay all of you who have not gotten their check-up from Vexen must go to Vexen's lab after the member before you leaves, that is all you are dismissed" said Xemnas. Lunch was now over and it was Lexaeus' turn to be checked. Vexen performed all the necessary tasks to check if he was healthy or not. "Well, Lexaeus you are in perfect condition" Vexen told Lexaeus. It was now Zexion's turn and he wasn't at the lab.

What has Vexen found out? Where is Zexion? These questions will be answered in the next two chapters. Keep reading to find out what will happen!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and no profit is herein obtained.

Warnings: This story contains yaoi and mpreg. You don't like don't read.

Pairings: XemSaï, XigDem, XigLux, XalLarx, MarVex, LexZex, and AkuRoku.

Please do not flame.

Breaking the Bounds of Reality

Chapter 2: Test Results and a Boggled Mind

It was Zexion's turn for his check-up, but he had yet to show up and he was almost always on time. Vexen who was patiently waiting for Zexion, had gotten tired of waiting so he decided to go off and and find the Cloaked Schemer. The first place Vexen checked was the library, since Vexen knew he could usually find him there, but he didn't. After he checked the library he went to Zexion's room, and he found Zexion worshiping the porcelain god. "Okay, Zexion I am going to take your vitals and a blood sample for testing" stated Vexen. The only thing that Vexen had gotten for a reply was a 'humph' from Zexion. Then Vexen left Zexion to go to his lab and check the blood sample. However, Zexion still continued puking in his toilet for a bit. Vexen had found out that Zexion was in the same boat as him.

Right after Saïx came in for his check-up. As with the others Vexen did the usual procedures, except he proceeded with caution. "Well Saïx, you are healthy you may leave now" said Vexen. Vexen looked at his computer and found out that Saïx was in the same position as he and Zexion were. It had stunned him to find out more than two members were in this condition.

Just then Axel burst into the lab in a flurry of flames for his check-up. " You don't even need to tell me I'm healthy, because I know I am" said an arrogant Axel. "We will have to see" replied Vexen. Once again Vexen did the normal procedure of taking vitals and drawing blood. "Well Axel, it seems that you are underweight" Vexen blatantly stated. "Wha?" asked a stunned Axel. "All you need to do is gain some weight and you will be perfectly healthy" stated an annoyed Vexen.

When it was Demyx's turn to get his check-up he came bawling in to Vexen's lab. "Demyx, may you please stop that for a minute or two so I can take your vital?" asked Vexen politely. "S-s-s-s-o-r-r-r-y, I-i c-c-can't" stuttered Demyx. Since Demyx couldn't stop bawling, Vexen went and got laughing gas to calm Demyx down. After Demyx had calmed down, Vexen took his vitals and a blood sample. _"Well that's the fourth member with this result"_ mused Vexen.

Up next was Luxord, and Vexen had a feeling that he bet on his test result. After betting with Xigbar and Axel, Luxord wandered down to the Vexen's lab for his check-up. _"Xigbar and Axel owe me two-hundred munny each if I am healthy"_ thought Luxord. "Oh, Luxord's FINALLY here" yelled Vexen. "Yeesh, you don't have to yell mate" said a nonchalant Luxord. Of course Vexen did his check-up. "You're healthy Luxord" stated Vexen. "Yes, Xigbar and Axel owe me two-hundred munny each" stated an excited Luxord. Vexen had found the fifth person with the odd results.

Marluxia warped in to the lab, he was all the way at his garden and he didn't want to walk down the almost never ending stairs. "Hello love I am here to play doctor with you" Marluxia said in a seductive tone and a smirk on his face. "We can wait until later then we can play all we want, for now I need to take your vitals and a blood sample." stated Vexen. "Well, am I healthy or not?" asked an impatient Marluxia. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about, you're perfectly healthy" replied Vexen. Before Marluxia left he gave Vexen a long and passionate kiss, and then he took his graceful leave.

Larxene then came down for her health exam. "Let's just get this over with" she practically screamed. Vexen then set to work on administrating her health exam. "You're healthy Larxene, and I will consult you on something I found in your results at a later time" Vexen told Larxene. Larxene didn't care after he said she was healthy so she just left.

Finally it was Roxas's turn. Roxas then came down from playing video games with Axel, for his check-up. "Well, the last and final is here" huffed Vexen. Vexen just went straight to testing Roxas and then sent him off after he was done. Roxas was healthy and going through a 'phase', so there was nothing to worry about. When he looked at the results he realized there was seven pregnant Organization members.

Uh-oh, how's Vexen going to tell the others that their pregnant? How are they going to react? Is he going to tell Xemnas? How's he going to break the news to Marluxia? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square-Enix does.

Pairings: XemSaï, XigDem, XigLux, XalLarx, LexZex, MarVex, AkuRoku

Warnings: Mpreg and yaoi, if don't like don't read. Please no flames.

Breaking the Bounds of Reality

Chapter 3: Telling Them, and Lying to Xemnas

It was now dinner time in the world that never was. "So, Vexen, how are the rest of the members doing?" asked Xemnas. Xemnas just wanted to know of their health so he could send them on missions to collect hearts.

"Well, every one but Axel is in perfect health" Vexen half-lied. "However, I would like to speak with some of the members after dinner, if I may." said Vexen. "How so is Axel not in perfect health?" asked Xemnas. "Axel is just underweight, it is nothing serious, he can still do missions" replied Vexen. Then there was a silence as the Organization was all eating. At least until Axel started a food fight across the whole table. Since Axel's always starting food fights, it might explain his exam saying he was underweight.

The first victim of Axel throwing food was Xigbar, and it was a half-eaten chicken leg. However, Xigbar knowing who threw it, threw a mostly eaten corn on the cob back at him. However, Axel didn't know who threw the corn at him, threw a carrot at Demyx. This prompted Demyx to start bawling. Roxas told Axel he should apologize to Demyx, so he complied to his lover's request. " I am sorry Demyx" apologized Axel.

Everyone had finished their meals, except Zexion who had only half-eaten his. Now it was of course time for Xemnas to announce something. "Everyone, there are some members Vexen has to talk to, if he talks to you go with him, that is all" said Xemnas.

"Okay, I need to see Zexion, Saïx, Demyx, Luxord, Larxene, and Roxas" stated Vexen. Vexen then led those he requested their presences to his lab to reveal what he had found out about their conditions. "What I am about to tell you may shock or disturb you, it may even make you question the fabric of our reality" said Vexen. "All of you are pregnant" Vexen bluntly stated.

"But how?, we're men, except Larxene" said a disturbed Luxord. "I have yet to determine how we males are pregnant" stated Vexen. _"Hopefully they know who the father is" _thought Vexen. Demyx had then passed out, but luckily Luxord had caught him. "Does Xemnas know?" asked an inquisitive Zexion. "No, he does not, I'm waiting for this to be more believable" stated Vexen. After everyone had grasped the situation they left, and had so many questions in their head.

In the next chapter they will tell the fathers. Will they break out in hysterics? Or just go in a state of denial? Find out next time on Breaking the Bounds of Reality. Sorry, it was so short.


End file.
